Road Trip Continuation Of I'll Be Your Guide
by JusticeHarmonyLynnWilder
Summary: “You were trying to check me out, weren’t you?” He laughed then as Lisa's face turned bright red. “I’ve still got it, even after all this time.” He stated smugly. “Shut up, or I’ll run your side of the car into the next telephone pole.”
1. Chapter 1

Road Trip

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the covenant, only my OC Lisa.

* * *

Hello!^^ I'm back! Lol, anywho, this is a continuation of my one-shot "I'll Be Your Guide". Maybe this has been long awaited, maybe not. It's a short story about the weekend that Lisa and Reid go camping. No electricity, just her car, tents, and the State Park. Maybe some valuable lessons will be learned.

* * *

It was a beautiful and humid August day as Lisa looked out of her car window, watching the green trees rush by as she headed down the highway. She loved road trips, they were the only thing she really looked forward to in the summer. Just her, her junky car, and a tent. Life on the road was good.

"Pull over Leese, I gotta take a piss." Except when certain blondes decide to interrupt that beauty.

"You're worse than a race horse." Lisa grumbled as she sighed, slowing the car down.

"Excuse me?" Reid asked with a frown as he looked over to her then. Lisa rose an eyebrow.

"Haven't you ever heard of the term, 'I need to pee like a race horse?'" She asked as she laughed slightly, shaking her head when she saw his blank look. "Go on and go pee, so we can stop in another quarter mile for you to empty your ever shrinking bladder again."

"I don't appreciate that sarcasm." Reid grumbled irritably as Lisa pulled the car safely over to the shoulder of the road. There were some bushes near by that he could hide behind to relieve himself, and fully expecting him to do so, Lisa began to shift through the center consul of her car, looking for the road map. As she looked up though, she was caught by a mix of surprise, horror, embarrassment....and a little curiosity. Reid was standing with his back to her car....relieving his bladder.

_I wonder...._ Lisa began to think, before gasping and turning bright red as she whipped her head around to look straight out of the window shield. This was getting to be ridiculous. First he takes the habit of hanging around her without a shirt on, and now this?! A girl could only take so much. Looking up in the rearview mirror then, she could only find a moment to recap on everything that had happened following that fateful movie night with Reid.

The school had been a buzz for weeks about them, trying to decide if her and Reid were really a couple or not. It confused them because Lisa didn't allow for public displays of affection from the blonde, and therefore there was no canoodling going on in the halls that one would assume Reid and his latest girl would participate in. Not only that, but it came as a direct shock to the female population that Reid was possibly dating Lumpy Lisa.

Looking down at her stomach then, she couldn't help feeling a little smug. She hadn't been called Lumpy Lisa for nearly three months now. Having lost weight, the nickname had lost it's meaning entirely. She hadn't resulted to any dieting programs or exercising programs. In fact, she hadn't done anything at all to loose the weight that she had. She just suddenly started to loose it, and Reid hadn't complained before, let alone now. The doctors were slightly wary of her sudden 'miracle' cure, so only a few weeks ago, had her in for blood test, just to make sure something wasn't entirely wrong with her. Both her parents and the Doctors all gave her the conclusion that she was just a 'late bloomer', in the sense that puberty _really_ began to kick in for her just now, hence the sudden loss in her body fat. Everyone assured her it was nothing to be scared about, that it was probably normal. Her Mother and Father were both tall and skinny, so it would only make sense that she turned out to be like them in physic as well.

Other than her weight loss and her relationship with Reid, everything had remained normal. She still wore simple, baggy clothes and was still harbored to her simple ways. She was plain Lisa, and she was loved, and therefore was happy. The happiest she had ever been in her life.

Lisa jumped slightly as she was startled from her thoughts, feeling the car move and hearing the door slam shut, signaling that Reid was ready to go. She pulled the car out of park, looking behind her to make sure no other cars were coming before pulling back out onto the road.

"You okay?" Reid asked suddenly as Lisa frowned, looking over. Green eyes met concerned blue ones as she soon looked back to the road.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking." She stated easily, missing the sly smirk that was now taking place of the concern on Reid's face.

"You were trying to check me out, weren't you?" He laughed then as Lisa's face turned bright red, contrasting sharply with her pale skin and freckles. "I've still got it, even after all this time." He stated smugly as Lisa glared out the window shield.

"Shut up, or I'll run your side of the car into the next telephone pole." Lisa threatened as she gripped the wheel tighter in her hands.

Silence.

* * *

Lisa rolled down the window as they made their way through the State Park, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air.

"God, I love it out here." She sighed softly as she smiled brightly, watching the trees sway in the slight wind. Nature seemed to always call to her, no matter where she was. "The fresh air might do you're dirty mind some good." She added playfully as Reid smirked then.

"A weekend with you, one tent, and only our body heat used to warm each other? Nah, I think if anything this camping trip you forced me to come on will only liter it further." Reid smirked widely as the blush began to creep up her neck some.

"Two." Lisa tried to keep the smirk from her face, as Reid looked at her in confusion.

"Two, what?" He asked, before his eyes widened slightly. "Oh no, no, no, no. We agreed on one weekend, not two without electricity!"

"No, not that Reid. Besides, we have the generator and batteries. What I meant was we have two tents." Lisa couldn't help the smirk then as she envisioned the blonde glaring at her, his mouth open and ready to protest. "I can't deceive my folks now. I told them I wouldn't 'do anything stupid.'" Lisa sighed softly as she remembered how awkward that conversation had been. Reid suddenly bursted out laughing.

"And they're actually going to trust you?!" He asked as he smirked widely, still laughing slightly. Lisa felt a prang of anger, as she frowned then, keeping her eyes permanently on the window shield.

"No, they're going to trust you." She stated evenly, and she could feel him tense then as he sighed softly.

"Your parents really don't know me all that well then." Reid stated coldly, sounding pissed off and disappointed all at once. This made Lisa wince slightly with guilt, before her common sense took over. She shouldn't be the one feeling guilty, he was the one that should be a gentleman and accept it. Not acting like a child who never gets told no. Then again, maybe he was a child that was never rejected.

"Who's fault it that?" Lisa asked stiffly as she frowned. "You never make any efforts to come over for dinner with my family, or to get to know them at all."

"Oh, and like you do? For my family?" Reid frowned then, getting on the defensive.

"Reid, I've been to at least half a dozen of your family dinners, and your family reunion. You wouldn't even stick around to say 'hi' when we saw my parents in the mall during one of our dates." Lisa sighed softly as she pulled into the 100-150 campsite area.

"That's not true!" Reid protested again as he frowned more, and she couldn't help scoffing slightly.

"You dived into the nearest store to avoid them, which was coincidently Victoria Secrets." Lisa frowned as she shook her head. "Which my parents weren't impressed with either."

"Why is this about your parents, Leese?" Reid sighed as he ran a gloved hand through his hair in frustration. "This is supposed to be about us! About you and I spending time together before we both have to go to University next fall." She could instantly feel her mood dampen even more at the thought. She still held insecurities about this up coming school year. Would Reid dump her before University started? Or would he wait until he got there and found someone prettier and better than she was? Worse still, would he cheat on her with another girl?

"You're right, I'm sorry." Lisa conceded as she sighed, finding the site and pulling in. As she pulled the car into park and turned it off, she felt Reid's hand reach over to the back of her head.

"Come here." He stated softly as he pulled her to him then, resting his lips lightly on hers. It was a chaste and quick kiss, but enough to bring a smile to Lisa's face as she backed away. She nodded slightly, knowing the kiss was his way to communicate that he was sorry. He smiled, leaning forward and kissing her forehead quickly, before turning around and jumping out of the car. Lisa reached down beside the seat, pulling on the lever that popped the trunk, which held all of their weekend supplies. Getting out of the car, she couldn't help laughing as she heard Reid.

"So you weren't joking about two tents, huh?" He asked dryly, clearly unimpressed with the sleeping arrangements. Lisa smiled softly as she walked around to the back of the car, pulling her tent out.

"Nope." She smirked as she walked away with her tent, setting it down on a clean, level piece of ground. She unzipped the bag, rolling the tent out of it before she pulled out the stakes and poles that she needed. She heard Reid drop his tent a few feet to the left of her, sighing as he unzipped it and began to work at it as well.

"When was the last time you went camping, Reid?" Lisa asked as she looked over at him curiously, watching as he pieced the poles together. He looked down at his work thoughtfully.

"Um, when I was ten I think." He stated as he sighed softly, laying down the finished pole and then going to work on the second one. Lisa smiled softly as she put down her first pole, and instead of getting the other one started, began to push it through the holes and sleeves of the tent.

"That was a while ago." She stated lightly as she finished fishing the pole through, and picked up the other one, piecing it together then.

"Yeah, it was back when Dad actually had time for me." Reid frowned as he began to push his first pole through the sleeves of the tent as well, sighing softly. Lisa frowned as she looked over to him, having finished piecing together her second pole.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." She mumbled her apology, knowing how upset Reid really was over his relationship with his Dad. She couldn't blame him either; what kind of Father wouldn't take five or ten minutes aside a day for their children. Even if it was to just ask, 'Hey, how was school?' or 'How was your day, today?'. Reid sighed as he finished pushing the pole through, reaching for the other one and pulling it through as well.

"It's alright, Leese." He nodded as Lisa sighed, pushing her last pole through the sleeves of her tent as well. She walked over to Reid's tent then, helping him slide the bottom of the poles into place on the corners of the tent. As he began to stake it into the ground, Lisa tried to stop him.

"Wait, Reid. You should put a tarp under your tent to keep the water from under it." Lisa stated as she sighed, seeing he already had half the stakes nailed in. Reid frowned as he looked up to her.

"What are you talking about? It's not going to rain. Besides, if it does, then we've got the tarp over top of us to keep the tents dry."

"But we're on a downhill slant. The water will run through our camp, under our tents, and then it'll seep into them." She frowned as she placed her hands on her hips. "Aren't you going to trust me on this one?"

"Aren't you going to trust me?" Reid asked with a frown as he turned around, and began to hammer the rest of the stakes into the ground. "I've been camping before."

"Yeah, like, eight years ago! And were _you_ the one to set up the tents, or was it your Dad?" Lisa rose an eyebrow as Reid remained silent. It had been his Dad that had set up camp, while his Mom and he had gone down to the beach to go swimming. He wasn't going to let her know that though. "I was in Scouting till I was fourteen, Reid, _I_ know what I'm doing."

"How about this?" Reid snapped slightly as he glared up at her. "You do your tent your way, and I'll do mine, my way!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Lisa growled as she turned back to her tent, setting it up on her own before grabbing her tarp and folding it neatly under her tent. As she started to hammer the stakes in she heard thunder rolling in the distance.

Her scowl quickly turned into a secret smirk.

* * *

They had managed to get the overhanging tarp up rather quickly, with the impending storm at their backs.

"It'll pass over us, you'll see." Reid stated as he looked to the sky, which was quickly darkening into an ominous grey. Night time was fast approaching, only helping with the rapidly dimming light.

"Whatever you say." Lisa sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. "Personally, I'm going to go and get my shower in before the storm hits." She walked over to the car, opening the trunk and grabbing one of her duffle bags. Pulling out her shampoo, body soap, hair brush and towel, she then quickly shoved them into a shower bag. Digging into her clothes then, she found her pjs, also shoving them in the bag. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist then, and had to refrain from rolling her eyes as his predictability.

"Can I go too?" Reid asked as Lisa hid her smirk.

"Sure." She stated easily, and felt Reid stiffen in clear surprise. His arms left her waist then, digging quickly through the trunk of the car to grab his own things.

"You're serious now?" Reid asked with an unconvinced frown as Lisa managed to hide her smirk well still.

"Oh yeah, I'm serious." Lisa stated as she smiled, turning and walking from the site. She heard the car trunk slam shut, and hurried footsteps behind her until she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Reid, meanwhile, was wondering what was up with his girlfriend. Never in a million years would he have thought she'd actually say yes to something like this. She wasn't exactly a prude, but she had certain rules and standards she lived by. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if she was one of the girls that waited till marriage to 'do the dirty'. He, of course, hadn't even asked her that yet. They had never really been in a situation where he had needed to know. Sure, they'd make out once and a while, but it never got to the point where he felt he was losing control. That both confused and irked him at the same time. With other girls he'd only last a few minutes into their make-out sessions before he reigned them in. With Lisa though, he didn't even feel like that. Was it because he just didn't lust after her? Or was it because that somewhere in his self conscious mind, he respected her wishes to move slow? He definitely didn't want to scare her away, and it seemed that the topic usually made her both uncomfortable, and unresponsive. Maybe she was still insecure, though Reid had no idea why she should be. She had lost a ton of weight in the past few months, and he had been extra careful about how he went about saying it. Making sure it didn't sound like he wasn't attracted to her as much then as he was now. He couldn't lie, something in his baser male instinct liked her thinning out, and he _was_ finding her even more attractive now. He was attracted to her emotionally from the get go, that much was certain, but now, he was even more so attracted towards her physically. When Lisa had said that she had brought two tents, not just one, something in him had felt disappointed. Now though, he couldn't hide his disbelief at Lisa actually agreeing to having a shower with him. Maybe she had felt bad about deceiving him?

Something in the back of his mind told him otherwise.

Lisa sighed as they finally got to the area where the showers were mapped out, but Reid frowned as he didn't see any doors around the buildings that held the usual sign for showers.

"Where are they?" Reid frowned as Lisa bit back her smirk, looking innocent.

"Where are what, Reid?" She asked as she started for the women's washrooms.

"The showers." He stated slowly, as if trying to make a child comprehend something. Lisa rose an eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip as she turned to him.

"In the washrooms. Your's are in the men's washroom, mine are here." She stated as she couldn't help the small teasing smile to spread on her lips. Reid looked absolutely livid.

"You told me I could have a shower with you!" He accused angrily as Lisa's smirked widened and she shook her head.

"I told you that you could _come_ to the showers with me, not _shower_ with me." She smirked wider as she saw the look of realization dawn on his face, and he growled slightly. Mumbling darkly under his breath he marched his way around the building to the men's side, leaving Lisa in stitches of laughter as she entered the women's side.

* * *

Lisa sighed as she stared up at the ceiling of her tent, laying down on her air mattress. The rain was pelting down on the tarp they had hung over their tents, and the thunder cracked as lightning would spastically illuminate the small area of her sleeping quarters. She rolled over onto her side, pulling her covers up around her shoulders as she stared in the direction of Reid's tent. A sudden, loud crack of thunder caused her to jump and her breathing to speed up as her slight scream of surprise was drowned out by both the rain and the echo of the thunder in the area. She wasn't normally so spooked out by storms, but this one was probably one of the worst she'd ever camped in. Even more so in a tent. Thoughts of fire caused by lightning bolts and flash floods filled her mind, making it hard for her to close her eyes, let alone fall asleep.

"_I wonder if Reid is having the same problem?_" She couldn't help but wonder as she buried herself further into her blankets, another loud crack of thunder ripping through the camp ground. Suddenly, the front of her tent seemed to move more than natural, as she heard the zipper being pulled back. Sitting bolt up right in her bed, her eyes wide with fear and her heart racing, only to see it was none other than her shirtless boyfriend. Letting out a long breath she placed her hand on her breast over her heart, feeling it still racing as he stepped inside, closing the tent quickly.

"Reid Garwin! You near gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed angrily as she sighed, flopping back down on her air mattress. She heard Reid chuckle slightly over the rain as he looked down at her, kneeling beside her bed. His eyes trailed over what little he could see due to the blanket and darkness. From what he could tell, she was wearing a tank top, and his stomach lurched as he had the keen eye to notice the soft swells appearing just above the edge, noting she wasn't wearing her bra under the tank.

"I thought you might be scared from the storm, so I'd come over here and see if you were okay." Reid smirked as he moved and sat on the edge of the mattress, causing Lisa to roll on her side slightly with the different distribution of weight. Not that he was complaining, her tank top showed off more that way.

"No, I'm fine." Lisa tried to keep her voice steady through the lie. There was no way she was going to admit defeat on this one. She knew his tent was probably flooded by now, and she wanted to hear him admit that she was right.

"A-are you sure?" Reid hesitated, not knowing that she, as well, was lying. All he knew was his tent was quickly becoming a pond, and there was no way he could sleep in it tonight. He'd would've simply Used to get rid of the water and dry his things off, but then he'd have to continue to do so all night. Plus, he had promised Caleb he wasn't going to Use on this trip unless there was a life/death situation that called for it. Even after his ascending, which Lisa had been unaware of and very curious to know where he had disappeared off to for nearly the whole day, Caleb was still harping on him about addiction.

"Like I said, I'm fine. You can go back to your tent and get some sleep." Lisa smiled, and was personally amazed with her own acting skills at this point, as another crack of thunder rang out loudly and she managed not to flinch.

"Um, alright." Reid frowned as he got up then, reaching down to unzip the tent. Lisa felt her stomach drop. Maybe his tent really hadn't flooded, and he was really here for her well-being? She was actually fairly uncomfortable with this storm, and the thought of having him laying next to her tonight seemed to bring mental comfort. She'd wait though, to see if he was really going to leave.

Reid waited for a second, waited to see if she'd give in and say she was scared so he could stay instead of going back to the swamp that was his tent. The tension in the tent seemed to escalate as he pulled up on the zipper. _Ah what the hell!_

Lisa bit her lip, seeing him pull up the tent zipper with the full intention to leave as she suddenly lost control.

"Wait, I really am kinda scared-"

"Lisa, I was lying-" Both stared at each other, before identical smiles and snorts of laughter left them, and Reid pushed the zipper back down. "I had lied, my tent is absolutely soaked." Reid sighed as he sat back down on her mattress, and Lisa shuffled over some, making room for him.

"I lied too, I'm kinda scared." Lisa smiled nervously as she pulled back the covers for him, and Reid raised an eyebrow, seeing the long shorts she was wearing, before clicking his tongue as he swung around and onto the mattress.

"And here I was hoping for short shorts." Reid smirked as he took the pillow from under her head, putting it under his own before lying back and pulling her to him. Lisa smiled as she used his chest for her pillow. "You don't drool, do you?" Reid teased as Lisa groaned.

"Shut up, Reid." She sighed as she closed her eyes then.

"By the way, loved your choice of the tank top with a _built in_ bra." Reid smirked as he ran his fingers through her hair, closing his eyes.

"_Goodnight_, Reid."

* * *

So, what do you think?!^^ I was rather happy with it, lol, but I suppose it's not really up to me. I'll hopefully be having some more updates soon, but that also depends on the feedback HINT HINT! Heh, lol, sorry -_-;. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews=will to go on with short story!


	2. Chapter 2

Road Trip

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the Covenant, only my OC Lisa.

* * *

The next day had been fairly uneventful. Hiking, trips to the beach, checking out the near by town. So when night came both parties were rather exhausted, and fell asleep almost instantly after their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

Reid jerked awake suddenly from his deep slumber as he heard rustling going on outside of his tent, followed by the most terrifying howl. A shiver ran up his spine and to his skull at the first thought that came to his mind: wolves. Did they even live around here? He didn't know, and he ever so slowly pulled the blankets back, inching out of his bed. He knew what he had heard. His heart stopped again as it let out another howl, and only seemed to draw closer to his tent. Reid gulped as he paled, making a split second decision to run for Lisa's tent while he still had a chance. He slowly unzipped the tent, his tussled blonde head sticking out from the doorway as he looked around, before easing himself out of the tent. He looked around then, holding his breath as he heard more rustling going on in the bush ten feet away from him.

"Shit!" Reid cursed as he looked back, seeing a pair of moon-reflected eyes looking back at him. He didn't waste any time with diving into his girlfriends tent, and onto said girlfriend.

"Reid!" Lisa growled as she shoved him off of her, causing him to land on the hard ground. Reid looked towards the doorway of the tent then, paling as he scrambled to close it. "Reid, what are you doing?!" Lisa whispered sharply as she glared at him. Who wouldn't be slightly irritated by being woken up by the blonde launching himself on her.

Well, most of the girls at school, but that wasn't the point.

"There are wolves out there!" Reid exclaimed as he crawled back to the center of the tent, pointing in the direction he had heard the noise. Lisa groaned as she looked at her battery operated clock, and groaned again as she saw what time it was. Sitting up she ran her fingers through her sleep mussed brown hair, clenching at it slightly.

"Reid, this isn't funny. It's three in the god damn morning!" Lisa frowned as she looked over at him, clearly not believing him. "You aren't sleeping with me!"

"This isn't about sleeping with you!" Reid cried out indignantly as he glared at her slightly, feeling hurt that she wouldn't believe him.

"There aren't any wolves in this area!" Lisa sighed as she shook her head, shifting from under the covers and turning her body to face him. She folded her legs under her as she sat, giving Reid a pointed look. "Besides, I didn't hear anything."

"You sleep like the dead." Reid frowned as he pointed out, before smirking as he couldn't help himself. "But you sure as hell don't sound dead with how loud you snore."

"I don't snore!" The brunette blushed as she glared at him still, before sighing as she saw he wasn't about to move. "Fine, let me go and check." She groaned as she reached for her flashlight in her duffle bag, turning it on. Reid and her both flinched slightly from the sudden light, before their eyes adjusted.

"What are you doing?" Reid frowned as he stood up in the tent with her, eyeing the flashlight. Lisa rolled her eyes slightly as she sighed.

"Most animals will be scared away by sound or light. I'm going to go and see what this is all about." Lisa frowned as she unzipped the tent then, stepping out.

"Lisa! That isn't smart! They could have diseases!" Reid protested as he frowned, stepping out with her.

"You have diseases yet I still deal with you." Lisa quipped as she smirked, seeing Reid glare at her then.

"I do not have any diseases!" Reid frowned as he crossed his arms. Lisa rolled her eyes as she started back towards Reid's tent. Looking in first before moving on towards the bush.

"Lisa?" Reid called, still standing by her tent as she disappeared behind his. He twitched nervously as he stood there, before paling as she heard Lisa's gasp.

"Oh my god!" Reid took off running back to where he saw her standing within the bushes, moving into the small clearing himself.

"What is-" Reid cut himself off as he looked down at what her flashlight was focused on, and groaned as he heard Lisa begin into a fit of giggles. In the line of light was a brown eyed, brown haired, and black tipped German Shepard puppy. ".....it." Reid finished lamely as Lisa's giggles only grew worse. Lisa smirked as she kneeled beside the puppy, his big brown eyes looking up at her in playful wonder as he tipped his head to the side slightly.

"You were nearly scared into pissing yourself over this adorable thing?" Lisa teased, but cooed to the puppy at the same time, reaching forward to pat his head. Reid's hand snatched forward though, pulling her hand back by the wrist.

"Don't!" He exclaimed as he still eyed the puppy with caution. "He could still be dangerous." The puppy whined then, as if knowing exactly what Reid had said, before rolling over on his back and looking up to them pleadingly. Lisa snorted slightly as she snatched her hand back, before reaching forward to rub the puppy's belly.

"Oh yeah, he looks real dangerous there, Reid." She smirked as she leaned over the puppy more, searching the for a collar or name tag, frowning when she saw none. "He's lost, or a stray." Lisa sighed as she pulled back, and the puppy got up then, walking over to Reid. He got on his hind legs, using his front paws to steady himself on Reid leg, before licking at his hand. Lisa giggled slightly as she watched.

"I think he likes you, Reid. Either that or you must taste good enough for him to eat!" Lisa bursted into laughter as she smirked, and Reid groaned, patting the puppy on it's head.

"Shut up, Leese. He sounded bigger than he is!" Reid protested as he tried desperately to fight down his blush. "He really did sound dangerous."

"Please." Lisa snorted slightly as she shook her head. "The only danger he's going to be to you is competition for my attention." Reid's head snapped up from looking at the puppy at that.

"What?! We're not keeping him here!" Reid frowned as Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Of course we are. Tomorrow we'll take him around the campground in search of his owners." Lisa stated as she called the puppy back over to her, and he complied, resting by her leg. "He looks like he's been well cared for. His fur looks heathy and he's not under fed either." She noticed as she looked over the puppy, before calling it to follow her back to her tent. Lisa sighed as she pointed into her tent, and the puppy went without a second thought.

"What about me?" Reid pouted suddenly from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her. Lisa laughed as she broke away, pulling the arms of her sweater back down slightly.

"_You_ had better pray I don't tell Caleb, Pogue or Tyler when we get back about this." She smirked, before diving back into her tent and zipping it back out. Reid growled at the thought as he kicked the dirt.

The guys would never let him live this down.

* * *

Reid glared down at the puppy during breakfast the next morning. The dog had a smug look in his eyes, although Reid seemed to be the only one to see it. Lisa played Reid off for being jealous and paranoid.

"Honestly, Reid." Lisa frowned as she rolled her eyes, standing up from the picnic table with her plastic plate. "Why are you jealous over him? He's just a puppy."

"I'm not jealous!" Reid exclaimed as he frowned at Lisa. "I shouldn't have anything to be jealous over, right?" He asked as he rose his eyes brow slightly and Lisa bit back a laugh.

"Only for the fact that he's cuter than you." She smirked as the puppy seemed to let out a bark in triumph. She patted the dog's head, then Reid's on the way by to the garbage to get rid of her plate. Reid glared tenfold at the innocent puppy then.

"I know what you're playing at." Reid frowned as he leaned down, whispering at the puppy. "And you aren't going to win." The puppy held a look on his face that said 'I already have', before Reid was slapped over the back of the head by Lisa.

"Stop glaring at RJ!" Lisa exclaimed as she glared at the blonde, who let out a straggled yelp, rubbing the back of his head.

"You've name the little monster now?!" Reid growled as he looked up to her, and Lisa smiled.

"Yeah, I thought it fit rather well." Lisa smirked as she shrugged her shoulders, sitting back down at the table.

"And what does RJ stand for?" Reid frowned as he looked at her from across the table. Lisa smiled sweetly at him.

"Reid Jr."

Reid's forehead promptly met the table.

* * *

Reid and Lisa had been searching for the owner all morning, but with no luck in finding them. Lisa was secretly glad, she had fell in love with the puppy, and found it hilarious to have him around with Reid acting pathetically jealous over him. Lisa had managed to find a spare leash in the trunk of her car, from her old Golden Retriever that had died this past year from old age.

"Let's take RJ for a walk." Lisa smiled as she looked at Reid, who was lounging in the beach chair by the fire pit. He looked over, raising his sunglasses slightly as he glared down at RJ who was sitting by her leg, leaning against it slightly, before looking back up to Lisa.

"Looks like you've got all the company that you need." Reid frowned as he dropped his sunglasses back down on his nose, lazing back into the chair again. Lisa frowned as she shook her head.

"What? Reid Garwin too cool to take a hike with his girlfriend and a stray puppy?" Lisa bit back angrily as she glared at him, reaching over to the picnic table to grab some empty grocery bags.

"No, Reid Garwin is just too cool to go hiking like some Neanderthal." Reid growled slightly, angered by her comment and how easily she seemed to brush of his feelings about the puppy. Pathetic or not.

"Well, you had better be careful, Reid, or else you might find yourself hiking home like a Neanderthal with his club up his ass." Lisa growled, feeling just as hurt as she turned around. "Come on, puppy, let's go." Lisa sighed as she started out of the campsite, but not before she could hear Reid's last comment, this one hitting worse than them all.

"I'm not the one who needs the exercise."

* * *

Lisa wiped at her eyes as she walked through the forested trail with RJ, refusing to full out cry and humiliate herself even further. Who was she kidding? Reid Garwin fall in love with a fat chick? Ha! That was a good dream while it lasted! It hurt even more to know that if he thought she was fat now, what he must've thought before she had lost some of her weight.

"I must've been a whale to him." Lisa mumbled as she chocked back a sob, following the uphill fork in the road. She sighed as she walked over the rocky outcrop, before gasping as she came to the top and saw the view.

"Oh my god." She whispered softly as she looked out into the valley, giant, green hills reaching out to the skies and littered with pine trees. In the distance she could see a water fall coming from a ridge side, the sun's setting glow casting orange, pinks and purples in hues over the scene. It was truly picturesque. "Why don't we just stay here the rest of the camping trip, huh? At least we won't have to deal with not being wanted." Lisa smiled dryly down at RJ as he twisted his head cutely, whimpering.

"Yeah, I know. I don't think I could do it either." Lisa sighed softly as she sat down against a bolder, watching the sun set. "Let's just stay here a little longer though? I don't want to go back just yet." Lisa seemed to beg RJ, her voice cracking slightly as she did. RJ whimpered again as he walked over to her, licking her hand before laying down and laying his head in her lap.

"I love you too, buddy." Lisa gave a watery smile as she couldn't help the big tears rolling down from her bright green eyes as she patted his head. "Here, let's take the leash off of you. Must be uncomfortable to lay with on." Lisa sniffled slightly as she undid the leash with a flick of her wrist, fully expecting RJ to stay. That didn't seem to be on RJ's mind though, as he bolted once Lisa let him go.

"RJ!" Lisa called out as she cried, getting up and planning to run down the trail after him. There was a loose rock though, and her foot landed on it wrong. She wobbled this way and that on her ankle, hearing a sickening cracking and popping before she landed knees first on the rocky ground. She paled as she gasped in pain, trying to stand up, but feeling her ankle give way under her as she did. So instead, she crawled back to the bolder, and leaned against it, pulling her shoe and sock off. She placed her hands on her ankle, and winced, determining it was probably just a bad sprain, but not broken. Then she looked to her knees, finding one badly scratched and slightly bleeding, and the other one with a gash in it, bleeding a fair bit more than her other knee. While holding her hands to her knees, she brought her legs up protectively, burying her face into her arms, and cried.

* * *

To say Reid was worried was a complete understatement. He was a havocked mess. It was starting to get dark, and Reid knew that Lisa hadn't planned on staying out that long, since she didn't take a flashlight with her, or water. It got to the point where the sun had set before Reid was about to jump into the car and head to the front office to report her missing, when he saw RJ come around the road and sighed in relief, getting out of the car.

"Sweet Jesus, Lisa!" Reid exclaimed angrily, walking towards the edge of the campsite to meet her. "Do you have and fucking clue how worried..." Reid paled then as he trailed off, not seeing Lisa, and only the German Shepard puppy.

"Lisa?!" Reid called, paling when he got no answer. "If this is some game to get me back for what I said earlier about the dog or the hike, I think we can call it even!" Still no answer. "Shit." He cursed under his breath, before RJ barked loudly. Reid snapped his attention back down at the puppy, and frowned.

"You can lead me to her?" He asked as RJ jumped up and down slightly, barking. Reid hurried over to his duffle bag in his tent, grabbing a small flashlight and hooking the string on one of the loops on his jeans as he ran back over to the puppy. "Come on boy, show me where she is!" He exclaimed then as the puppy turned around, taking off back down the road, Reid falling into step beside him. Fear gripped at his heart and worry clenched at his stomach, motivating his every step.

* * *

The full moon was up and bright, the stars twinkling in the sky. Lisa now knew what it was like to be in a forest at night. Alone. She had long since began jumping at odd sounds; twigs snapping, owls hooting; the normal horror film sound effects. Her eyes were puffy and sore, her head hurt, her knees hurt and her ankle hurt, but she had long since stopped crying. Now she was left with a running nose instead, having to result to sniffling to try and keep it from running. Suddenly, she heard the crunching of rock under feet as her heart lifted, and she was about to call out. A thought suddenly hit her.

Who walks these trails at this time of night?

Murders, rapists, psychopathic maniacs. Those seemed to pop into her mind instantly as she pressed herself back against the rock, paling. They were behind the bolder now, she could hear them breathing.

"You sure she's here, RJ?" Came an unmistakable voice as Lisa let out a hurried breath before calling for him.

"Reid!" She exclaimed, gasping as the action caused her head to thump slightly. She heard the hurried footsteps come around the bolder, and soon saw the concerned face of her blue eyed boyfriend in front of her.

"Shit, what did you do to yourself?" Reid frowned as he noticed her blood soaked knees and jeans, reaching froward slightly to touch one.

"No!" Lisa whimpered as she shook her head, it hurt too much for him to touch it. "Please, it hurts." She tried desperately not to cry as she shook slightly. "Everything does."

"Does your head hurt?" Reid frowned as he took the flash off of his pant loop, turning it on so the light was fixed on the ground. He hadn't had to use it on the trail, due to the full moon being enough light to see by.

"Yeah, real bad." Lisa sighed as she held her head in her hands, wincing slightly.

"Look up, Leese." Reid sighed softly as she did as she was told, and Reid slowly moved the flashlight by her eyes, looking at them. "You don't have a concussion." He decided as he turned the flashlight off then, sighing in relief. Lisa frowned as she looked at him.

"How did you know how to check for a concussion?" She asked as she frowned slightly. Reid smirked a little.

"T.V shows?" He tried to brush off as he shrugged. Lisa sighed softly as she shook her head..

"Tell me the truth later?" She compromised as Reid nodded then, standing up and reaching his hand out towards her. Lisa took it, ignoring her ankle as it screamed in protest, and started to stand up. She gasped in air as she finally made it upright, not knowing that in the effort not the scream from the pain, she had held her breath. Reid's hands found her shoulders as he slowly leaned her back against the bolder, kneeling down in front of her and lightly tugging up her pant leg and down her socks. He clicked his tongue as he saw her ankle; black, blue, and obviously swollen, but not broken.

"Did a good job on yourself, Leese." Reid sighed as he dropped her pant leg, standing up again and turning around, holding his arms out slightly. "Jump on." Lisa paled as she shook her head.

"No, I can't." She kept herself firmly against the bolder. "I can walk."

"No, you can't. You could hardly stand up with my help." Reid sighed, his back still to her. "Now get on."

"You'll drop me." Lisa frowned as Reid growled slightly, turning to her, his eyes flashing.

"I'm not that weak."

"No, but I am that heavy." Lisa glared right back at him as his own seemed to falter into guilt.

"So, you heard that, huh?" Reid sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. It was a habit of his to start when they got into one of their 'talks'.

"Yeah, I did." Lisa mentally beat herself as even now her voice cracked slightly, and her eyes once again grew sore.

"Listen, you know when I get pissy I say stuff that I don't mean." Reid sighed as he moved forward, lightly rubbing his hands up and down her arms. They were surprisingly cold for this warm summer night. Lisa nodded as she fought back some tears, looking to the ground.

"Doesn't mean it hurts any less. I know that I've lost weight, I know that you're probably more attracted to me now than before. I still can't shake how insecure I feel. I can't help thinking that when you go off to University, you're eyes are going to open up and realize that I'm not good enough for you." Lisa sighed shakily as she bit her lip, looking back up into his eyes and surprised to see that they weren't angry with her. They were soft, gentle, caring, and that alone was enough to settle her for now. He leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips across hers before pulling back.

"Someday I'll show you how much I lose control around you." Reid growled lowly as Lisa's face heated up, seeing how his bight blue eyes darkened drastically, almost to a navy blue. "And hopefully," He smirked as he leaned down to her neck then, placing soft kisses on it before backing away once more after a soft bite. "hopefully, I'll get to see you lose control too." Lisa felt a delightful shiver run down her spine as she gazed up at him, and Reid had to bite back a groan at how innocent and tempting she really did look right then. He turned around then, like before as he smirked slightly.

"Now come on, Leese. You'll be the first one to ever brag that Reid Garwin gave you a piggy back ride."

* * *

Once again, please review!^^ I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter with the whole puppy/reid interaction, lol! I was so cute yet pathetic at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Road Trip

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the covenant, just my OC Lisa.

Hey, this is the last chapter of my short story that I promised to get out, figured I'd end on a laugh ^^!.

* * *

Lisa sighed softly as she woke in the morning, groaning as he ankle throbbed along with her head still. Miraculously her knees felt almost one hundred percent better after Reid had wrapped them up in a bandage, but nonetheless he had told her to keep the bandage on for a couple days. In fact, he had seemed so adamant about it that Lisa couldn't help feeling suspicious, but didn't question. She smiled, remembering how he had laid with her as she fell asleep, up until someone had called him on the phone. Lisa frowned slightly as she tried to remember who it was; though she was pretty sure she heard Caleb's name being said a few times during the conversation along with 'Oh fearless leader', and 'golden boy'.

During her thought process RJ had managed to climb up onto her air mattress, and laid himself down beside her where Reid had been laying for the short time last night, and he started licking her face. Lisa giggled as she was brought out of her thoughts by the warm ticklish sensation, patting his head.

"I'm alright now, boy." Lisa giggled again as she scratched his ears, and he made a whining sound, as if to ask 'are you sure?'. Lisa nodded to him as she smiled, and he seemed to smile back, before turning around and slipping out of the small hole in her tent door, barking at something Lisa couldn't see.

"She up, boy?" Reid's voice drifted through the campsite, and Lisa could also distantly hear the sound of bacon popping and eggs sizzling over their fire. Lisa smiled as she threw off her covers. "Don't even think about getting up Leese!" Reid's voice cut her off just as her feet had planted themselves on the ground beside the mattress and she groaned, flopping back down into it.

"No!" She whined pathetically as she grabbed her pillow then, throwing it over her face as she sighed.

"Yes!" Reid mocked her as he smirked slightly, laughing. "You're staying in bed and off of that ankle till tomorrow."

"But that's when we go home!" Lisa frowned as she sat up then, hearing the zipper of her tent being open as Reid came in, three plates of food. RJ followed Reid into the tent as he looked up at the third plate of food with love in his eyes.

"We can always come back." Reid sighed as he sat down, handing Lisa her plate, before laying the third plate down for the dog. Lisa, who had been in the middle of eating her strip of beacon, looked at Reid wide eyed.

"You're not feeding that to RJ." Lisa frowned as she looked at him, then RJ who had already started to lap up his eggs.

"Why not? RJ's a growing boy." Reid frowned as he dug into his own eggs then, looking to RJ and smirking as he patted the puppy on the head.

"That'll make him sick!" Lisa frowned, trying to reach for the plate to pull it away, before Reid grabbed her wrist with his open hand.

"Let RJ be, he'll be fine." Reid frowned as he gently pushed Lisa back, smirking slightly. "I think I know what's best for him."

"And you think I don't? I've had more puppies then you have." Lisa frowned as she shook her head. "He'll get sick from eating that!"

"Listen, if he does then I'll personally clean it up." Reid sighed as he continued to eat. "Now eat Lisa."

"If he pukes in my tent we're switching." Lisa frowned, before eating more of her beacon.

"Wonderful breakfast talk, dear." Reid quipped sarcastically, but continued eating anyway.

"Who's the one that picked their nose during my family's Christmas dinner?" Silence. "Thought so." Lisa smirked as she shook her head. "So, are you going to tell me where Dr. Reid came from last night?"

"First of all it would be Dr. Garwin." Reid sighed softly as he started in on his beacon, setting his plate down on the floor. "And I want to go through medical school, not law."

"That's great!" Lisa smiled, before frowning as she noticed how depressed he looked. "Isn't it?" She asked then, as Reid shook his head.

"My Dad has his heart set on me going to Harvard." Reid frowned as he ran his hand through his hair. "If I go to Medical school...." He trailed off, sighing again as he shook his head. "There goes my Dad's dream down the drain."

"Reid, this is your life, your dreams." Lisa frowned slightly as she reached across then, taking his hand in her's gently. "Your Dad is just going to have to accept that you need to run your own course." Reid snorted at that, but smiled appreciatively.

"Has anyone ever told you that you mark an extreme resemblance to a self help book?" Reid smirked as Lisa laughed slightly. "And my Mother." Reid gave a genuine smile then as Lisa smiled softly. It was one of their rare moment; before the look of mock horror spread across his features. "Oh god, I just realized that I'm dating my Mom!" He smirked then as he moved his plate to the side, moving in front of her as he gently took her's from her, setting it beside his. "At least she's a hot Mom." He smirked, leaning in and nibbling on her ear slightly.

"You're sick, Reid!" Lisa giggled as she blushed slightly, before it was cut off as he lips crashed onto her's. She smiled into the kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair, hearing him groan as she did. Both of them, though, broke the kiss as they heard a distinct gagging noise coming from behind them. Reid frowned as he turned around, and Lisa groaned, seeing the pile of puppy puke in the middle of her tent, and then they both groaned together.

"RJ!"

* * *

Lisa sighed softly as she walked back from the showers the next morning, feeling incredibly refreshed. She couldn't help smirking as she saw that Reid still hadn't managed to make it out of bed yet, and opted first for hanging up a drying line so she could throw his blankets and mattress out to dry in the morning and afternoon sun. So she set to work, doing that for an hour, before she decided it was time to get Reid up for good. She giggled evilly as she walked back to the car, digging through her duffle bag in the back as she smirked, producing an air horn. Lisa had bought it specially for occasions such as these, and she was anxious to use it.

She could hardly keep her laughter contained as she snuck into the tent then, tip toeing her way to the bed and kneeling beside it. Lisa smirked as she held the air horn up to his ear, her finger about to push down on the button before-

"Push that button and you die." Reid groaned, his eyes still closed and facing away from her as Lisa's eyes widened in disbelief. How had he known? She frowned, as if in thought, before smirking.

And pressing the button anyway.

After all, an air horn shouldn't go to waste, should it?

"Jesus Christ!" Reid growled as he jumped, his hand reaching up to his ear as Lisa was in a fit of laughter.

"Not quite!" She smirked, before screaming slightly as she dodged his arms that were trying to hook around her.

"Come back here!" Reid growled as she stumbled out of the tent then, smirking as she turned around and looked back to the entrance. Reid's head poked out in all it's messy blonde glory as his face held a scowl.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill-" Reid tripped over the small flap of the tent on the ground, groaning as he fell and Lisa found herself in stitches of laughter, holding her sides.

The perfect way to end their camping trip.

* * *


End file.
